<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay Away From My Friends by mydayismade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588263">Stay Away From My Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydayismade/pseuds/mydayismade'>mydayismade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#jaeficfest, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Implied/Referenced Cheating, JaePil Week 2018, M/M, Misunderstandings, jae is oblivious, jaeficfest, jaepil, wonpil is jealous, wonpils friends hate jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydayismade/pseuds/mydayismade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jae is the recipient of some not too friendly glances and wants to know why.</p><p> </p><p>This is part of the 2020 Jae fic fest by the way:<br/>Pairing: Jae x Wonpil<br/>Prompt: It's been a few months after their breakup, and jae takes notice of how wonpil's friends always give him nasty looks. he's not sure why, until wonpil arrives at his dorm drunk one night, crying his eyes out... only to give jae the cold shoulder again the next day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jae Fic Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay Away From My Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uhm hehe helloooo ive been working on this for literally like 3 months lmfaooo and it was apart of the jae fic fest for his bday but better late than never, right ??? anyyyywayyy i have more written but in order to encourage myself to actually finish, i decided to break it up and post this one part first n hopefully ill get motivated so yeah das it,....hope u enjoy !!! muahhhh &lt;3 n oh pls leave comments n kudos if u did enjoy !! they really  do help writers alot ya kno ??</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Every time Jae walked down the halls of his university these past couple of weeks, he felt the distinct sensation of eyes on him, watching him. When he looked up to meet the gazes of the people ogling him, he was always met with the same group of three men staring back. Looking. Deciphering. <em>Judging. </em>While the culprits were vaguely familiar to Jae, he wasn’t entirely sure who they were or why they seemed to be so obsessed with his existence. He did know, however, that one of the men was in his Philosophy class. If he remembered correctly his name was Do-... Do something. The other two forms, one slightly taller than Do what’s his face and the other shorter than both, were more of a mystery. </p><p> </p><p>As he walked past the familiar strangers to get to his English class one day, he overheard their hushed voices, whispering. Jae usually wasn’t one to eavesdrop, but the curiosity to find out who these people were pulled him in, making him stop in his tracks and hide behind one of the trash cans. How cliché.</p><p> </p><p>“How can that jackass walk around all fine like that? I mean if I were him, I’d have my head hanging in shame all the time…” The one whose name Jae couldn’t remember muttered, his deep voice laced with venom and distaste.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I guess guys like him lack any guilt.” This guy had jet black hair and sharp, feline eyes along with an equally as sharp jawline. He let out a huff of air before turning to face the brown-haired man standing to his right. </p><p> </p><p>A raspy voice with a slightly different accent from what Jae was used to hearing filtered into his ears. “There’s no sense in trying to rationalize it. He’s just another asshole amongst the other millions.” Even from Jae’s distance, he could notice how this guy had absolutely gorgeous eyes. They shined so brightly and vividly, rivaling the luminosity of the stars at night. It reminded Jae of…Jae didn’t want to think about it any longer, so he focused back on the scene in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Rockstar’s, Jae’s temporary nickname for him due to his gruff voice and handsome features, dazzling chocolate eyes glanced down to his wrist and checked the time on his watch. His eyes comically widened as he looked from his watch to Dosomething or another. “Oh shit! Come on Dowoon, we gotta get to class. We only have two more minutes.” Ah, Dowoon. That was his name. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, okay. Well bye, Younghyun! Still down for dinner later?” Younghyun must be the ravenette. Duly noted. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, of course. See you guys later!” All three men said their goodbyes and departed from their little alcove in the hallway, Dowoon and sparkly eyes walking together and Younghyun going in the opposite direction. </p><p> </p><p>Jae was staring off at the retreating figures when a sudden slap on his back made him jump.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, why are you behind a trash can? Shouldn’t you be in class or something?” Shit. Jae’s English professor was rather strict on her tardy policy and he did not want to get on her bad side right now, not so close to midterms. “Hey, Jae? You with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Jae was brought out of his momentary reverie by his friend waving his large hand in front of his face, eventually bidding him farewell when he finally came to. “Oh, uh, thanks Matt! I really have to go! Talk to you later?” He stuttered out as he already began to sprint to try to make it to class on time. This was the one time he felt blessed to have such long, gangly limbs. He received a hearty chuckle in response, the sound softening the further he traveled down the halls.</p><p> </p><p>Once Jae made it to class, right at the nick of time, he released a relieved sigh and sunk into his seat, shoulders instantly slouching as he mentally mulled over what he had just witnessed and heard.</p><p> </p><p>So, there were three guys, two of which whose name’s he now knew, who were pissed off at him for whatever unthinkable reason. There was always the off chance that they weren’t even talking about Jae, but given all the dirty looks the group always gave him, it seemed highly likely that he was the target of their heated words. This whole situation was giving him a headache and before he knew it, class was over. Everything went by in a blur and Jae had no recollection of anything that was said. He’d just have to get the notes from someone else later. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay guys have a great rest of your day! And don’t forget about your ten-page essay that’s due! It counts for thirty percent of your grade so I think you should take it seriously.” The professor's eyes scanned across the classroom to make sure everyone was listening. Jae was not. She didn’t seem to notice though as she simply waved her hand and declared “If there are no more questions then you’re free to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Jae quickly rose from his seat and dashed out the door, glad to finally be free for the day. To make things even better, it was a Thursday, meaning his weekend was already beginning as he didn’t have classes on Friday’s. With this in mind, Jae’s mood became drastically better and his earlier grouchy gait was replaced by a new, bouncier one, making him walk with some extra pep in his step. He almost forgot the things those guys had been saying about him. That was until he saw them in the hallway again, not so discreetly pointing at him and whispering amongst themselves. Jae simply decided to ignore it and continue on his merry way. Nothing was going to ruin his good vibes this weekend. He just couldn’t wait to get home and snuggle in his favorite blanket while watching his favorite shows and eating his favorite snacks, the thought alone instantly increasing his serotonin levels. This activity would be boring and lame to most people, but Jae wasn’t much of a party or club type of guy. </p><p> </p><p>Much like his English class, Jae’s journey home went by relatively quick. It barely registered in his mind that he’d arrived until he was face to face with the front door to his small apartment. Intaking a deep breath and then quickly exhaling, Jae unlocked his door and walked into his lovely abode, putting his bookbag, keys, and shoes in their respective places as he ventured further into the place he called home. After all his things were in order, Jae took a short shower and changed into some comfortable clothes, ready to kick off his show marathon right. The blonde went over a mental checklist of the necessary supplies in his head while he waited for Netflix to load up on his TV. Snacks? Check. Blankets? Check. Phone on do not disturb mode? Definitely check. With all items checked off, Jae began watching Doctor Who. For the fifth time. It didn’t matter how many times he’d already seen seasons two-five; Jae would never get tired of it. There was just something about the tenth doctor that kept him drawn in.</p><p> </p><p>Well apparently, not tonight, though. He’d made it home around four pm and finished all his preparations at five-thirtyish. It was currently around midnight and Jae hadn’t even made it past episode eight of season two before he’d fallen asleep. Classes and the daily stresses of life must have affected him more than he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Jae was deep in the land of dreams when he was suddenly awoken by the insistent rapping of a fist on his door. Still groggy from his impromptu sleep, he blearily rubbed at his eyes and reached out for his phone to check the time. His eyes instantly widened when he saw the considerable number of missed texts from an unsaved number in his notification panel. <em>What the hell? </em>He didn’t bother reading the contents of the messages, his brain was too fried for that right now, so he diverted his tired gaze towards the time: just a little past two am. The sound of the knocking on his door suddenly becoming a bit more aggressive startled him out of his daze. With a deep groan, Jae got up from his spot on the couch and made his way to the source of the noise.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I don’t know who you are or what you want at this time of night, but I’m sure I can’t help yo-” Jae was grumpily rambling about the arrival of this mysterious stranger at his door as he walked towards it and opened it. The rest of his words were promptly caught in his throat when he finally opened the door and was met with the sight of a pair of gorgeous mocha eyes. They were slightly crossed and wide and doe-like, but that was what Jae loves most about them. Well, <em>loved. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Wonpil? What are you doing here?” Jae was beyond confused. Wonpil hadn’t contacted him ever since their breakup almost three months ago. His confusion must’ve been clear in his expression as Wonpil titled his head in a sickeningly adorable puppy-like fashion, his large eyes widening impossibly more. Jae then noticed that they seemed out of focus, more so than usual. Was he drunk?</p><p> </p><p>“Jaehyungie-hyung! Why didn’t you answer my calls?” The short man slurred out while swaying side to side in Jae’s doorway, his lower lip jutting out in an exaggerated pout. Even after all this time, Jae still found the younger man impossibly endearing, drunkenness and all. </p><p> </p><p>“That was you? Did you change your number or something?” Jae questioned in response to Wonpil’s question. Jae was met with a simple nod and “Mhm!” followed by an adorable giggle. Gosh, no matter how much he hated to admit it, he would never tire of that sound. “Wait, why are you here?” Jae seemed to not be able to do anything other than ask questions, his mind still not quite awake enough to register the situation fully. The only thing Jae really understood at the moment was that there was a very drunk Wonpil at his place right now, the rest of the details on how and why murky and unclear.</p><p> </p><p>Wonpil let out a short huff and crossed his arms in front of his chest like a petulant child that wasn’t allowed candy. “God Jaehyungie! Can you at least let me in first?” Jae weighed his options for a quick moment, he could either turn Wonpil away and feel guilty for leaving him defenseless and alone while in a drunken stupor, or he could accept the man into his home and hopefully get some answers and not have to deal with any guilt. Hopefully. The second option seemed the most tiring but also the most morally sound, and if Jae prided himself on anything, it was his ability to be a decent human. He chuckled a little as he thought about how those three guys from school would probably disagree, but once his mind had been made, he widened the door and gestured for Wonpil to enter. The tiny man obliged and walked in like he owned the place. To be fair, he basically did just a few months ago. </p><p> </p><p>Wonpil plopped down on the couch and motioned for Jae to come sit with him. For some reason, Jae didn’t have the best feeling about this situation, but tried to push his thoughts aside and focus on the small man sitting beside him on the cramped couch.</p><p> </p><p>“So?” Jae prompted after a few minutes of silence. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ve missed you Jaehyungie...like a lot…” Wonpil’s eyes were down casted and the previous sassiness in his tone was replaced with something more melancholic. Jae couldn’t help but to scoff at that. Wonpil had been the one to break up with him, suddenly and with no explanation. Over text. Jae attempted to get some form of an answer as to what happened, but all his messages and calls were left undelivered and unanswered. He simply assumed he’d been blocked. Jae was heartbroken, to say the least, but given the circumstances, there wasn’t much he could do, so he sucked it up and tried his best to move on. It was honestly a blessing, or a curse depending on how he wanted to look at it, that he hadn’t ran into Wonpil that often after the split. They attended the same college but were in two different majors and grade levels. Their classes were in two different buildings as well. Jae had only seen Wonpil in passing here and there at a cafe not too far from school. Each time he saw that familiar head of wavy black hair and short stature, Jae could feel his heart ache. Over time, though, that ache dulled into a sort of numbness. It still hurt, but in a way that felt empty. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s pretty rich, isn’t it?” Hiding his anger was becoming a little hard, his voice filled with a bitterness only an ex-lover could possess. “Last time I checked <em>you </em>were the one who broke up with <em>me</em>. No explanation.” Jae stared coldly at Wonpil’s figure, noticing how his shoulders seemed to slump after hearing his words. His gaze softened just the tiniest bit at the sight. He seemed to still have a soft spot for the man.</p><p> </p><p>Jae was met with his third surprise of the day when Wonpil suddenly moved closer to him, all distance between them gone as Wonpil wrapped his arms around Jae’s shoulder and rested his head in the crook of Jae’s pale neck. Jae froze in his spot, not sure what to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Jae. I miss you. So bad.” Jae could feel Wonpil’s warm breath against the skin of his neck as he whined out his words, sending shivers down his spine. This was definitely an unexpected turn of events.</p><p> </p><p>“Pillie, what are you doing?” He hadn’t meant for the nickname to roll off his tongue, but it did, and Jae wasn’t sure if he should regret it or not. Wonpil whimpered at the term of endearment and nuzzled further into Jae’s neck. Jae regretted it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry that I wasn’t enough before…” Wonpil whispered into Jae’s neck, his words still very much slurred and almost incomprehensible. The slurring paired with the words themselves left Jae utterly baffled. <em>Not enough? What did he mean by not enough? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Wonpil, I know you’re drunk, but I really need you to explain what you’re doing here and what you mean by what you just said.” Wonpil slowly looked up to meet Jae’s gaze upon hearing how serious he sounded.</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Wonpil took a deep breath before continuing. “Just please, let me make it up to you?” Wonpil’s hands then slid from their place from around Jae’s neck and down his body, his hands landing on Jae’s lap, dangerously close to his crotch. </p><p> </p><p>“Pillie...” Jae breathed out, mind becoming fuzzy as if he were the intoxicated one.</p><p> </p><p>“I be- I bet I can make you feel better than they could. Just let me, please?” Jae wasn’t used to this side of Wonpil. It must’ve been a side only activated by alcohol and Jae had never actually seen him drunk throughout the two years of their dating. </p><p> </p><p>Jae pulled Wonpil’s hands away from where they were toying with the strings of his sweatpants, the loss of contact making him release a small breath of relief. Both of Wonpil’s small hands were now wrapped in one of Jae’s larger ones, resting high above his head. Wonpil simply whined and looked up to Jae again, an unreadable look in his crossed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung~!” </p><p> </p><p>“Wonpil.” Jae spoke with a stern tone, hoping it would inspire Wonpil to finally give him some answers. What Jae got instead was the short man tearing up, lips trembling and eyes watering.</p><p> </p><p>“I jus-” a loud sniffle cut off his words as he attempted to wipe his nose on the sleeve of his shirt, the process made difficult with the way Jae was still holding onto his hands. Upon noticing Wonpil’s struggle, Jae let go and grabbed a tissue from the box on his coffee table. Wonpil muttered out a quiet thank you before continuing with what he was saying before. “I just want to prove to you that I’m good enough for you! What made them so much better than me, Jae? Were they smarter? Hotter? I swear I can improve my grades for you and I’ve been trying to work out lately and-” Wonpil was a sobbing mess at this point and Jae interjected his babbling. </p><p> </p><p>“Wonpil, I’m still so confused?” The blonde was wracking his mind for anything that could help him know what Wonpil was talking about, but he drew a blank. </p><p> </p><p>“Jae, you know what I mean! All those guys and girls! Don’t tell me you forgot what made me break up with you in the first place!” Wonpil’s cheeks were red and tear stained, and his voice was thick with phlegm. Oddly enough, Jae’s previous anger began to dissipate into slight resignation and regret. Looking back on it, Jae remembers a couple of things that happened leading up to the breakup, it just never registered in his mind that they were connected. He was still very confused though, so he asked for clarification once again. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Pillie, you think I cheated?” Jae breathed out incredulously, hurt at the idea that Wonpil would even think he was capable of such an act, if his hunch was correct.</p><p> </p><p>Wonpil had a look of disbelief wash over his face that rid of his previously pained expression as he answered Jae’s question. “That girl at the library? The day before I texted you?” Wonpil was now looking expectantly at Jae, questioning why Jae was acting so clueless when to him, everything seemed pretty obvious. </p><p> </p><p>Jae was now thinking back to that specific day all those months ago. He had taken on a tutoring gig part time to earn some extra money and the customer for that day was this girl from his math class. She apparently needed help with some English assignments, but in all honesty, she seemed more than proficient in the subject. Jae simply brushed it off. Easy money, right? That particular day was their fifth time meeting and things were going as usual. As usual meaning the girl was overly nice, borderline flirtatious, but Jae, as unsuspecting as he was, didn’t pay much attention to his tutee’s not so subtle advances. </p><p> </p><p>She was a bit more frisky than normal that day, though. Scooching her chair closer to Jae’s, leaning so that her cleavage showed a little more, batting her eyelashes an absurd amount of times per minute. But Jae was still just as clueless as ever. He remained clueless even when she ‘accidentally’ spilled her drink on his lap and vigorously rubbed at the patch of wetness to dry it. Jae couldn’t do anything but awkwardly wave his hands about to try and reassure her that it was fine and she didn’t have to do that, but she was quite adamant in her mission and continued rubbing away at his thigh, slowly reaching higher and higher as she worked. At that specific moment, Jae looked up due to the sound of a throat clearing and was met with a tight lipped Wonpil standing next to their table, his gaze seemingly stuck in one spot. The girl’s hand lingered on Jae’s thigh for a couple seconds more before she retreated it into her own lap, looking down sheepishly. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, babe!” Jae chirpily spoke up with a small smile gracing his face, completely oblivious to the way things looked. There were a few beats of tense silence before Wonpil’s eyes finally lifted and met Jae’s with a closed off and hard to read expression adorning his features. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Hey. Babe.” Wonpil’s voice was cold and icy, almost icier than the spilled Americano on Jae’s lap, sending shivers down the tall blonde’s spine as he worried if Wonpil was fine or not. Wonpil then turned to glance at Jae’s tutee, giving her a once over before looking back at Jae with an almost inaudible huff leaving his slightly downturned mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“So…” Jae began, hoping to lighten the awkward atmosphere, “what brings you here, Pillie?” Jae straightened up in his seat and tidied up his workspace a bit, shooting another rueful smile in Wonpil’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I just came to bring you your textbook, you left it at home this morning.” Wonpil waved the thick political science textbook in his right hand as he gripped something else in his other one tighter. “I also wanted to surprise you with your favorite drink from your favorite cafe.” The frostiness previously present in Wonpil’s tone was now replaced with something a little more reserved. He sounded...dejected almost. Jae glanced from the iced Americano he hadn’t noticed before in his boyfriend’s hand to the half-drunk cup of his own sat on the table, his observation interrupted by Wonpil speaking again. “But I see you’ve already quenched any thirst you may have had.” </p><p> </p><p>Not knowing how to respond, Jae simply didn’t. Once Wonpil realized the conversation, if it could even be called that, wasn’t going anywhere, he opted to finally make his leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess I’ll be going then, see you later.” He said noncommittally, already getting ready to exit the building and the uncomfortable situation. Right before Wonpil left the vicinity, Jae shouted out a quick “Thank you!” for the coffee and textbook, watching as Wonpil’s small figure retreated out of his line of sight without a sign of acknowledgement of his thanks. Must’ve had a tough day.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? You there?” Shaking his head to rid of any lingering memories, Jae snapped out of his momentary retrospection and focused on Wonpil again. </p><p> </p><p>“The girl at the library…” Jae whispered to himself, slowly starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together. “You thought me and the girl at the library were fooling around?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonpil stared at Jae in disbelief for a few seconds before replying. “Thought? I <em>knew </em>something was going on. I mean come on! She was basically fondling you in broad daylight!” Wonpil’s arms waved about in front of him as he frustratedly voiced his belief. He seemed a lot more sober now than he did not too long ago, his words just that tiny bit clearer and eyes not as hazy. </p><p> </p><p>Jae took a moment to think over his words, not wanting to make matters worse by saying the wrong ones. “Pillie, you’ve got it all wrong?” He said with uncertainty as he reached his hands out to grab Wonpil’s, hoping it would show just how sincere he was. “She had accidentally spilled her drink on me and was simply trying to help me clean it up! That’s it, I promise you!” Jae was practically pleading by the end of his explanation, not quite sure why but secretly hoping this clarification would change where he and Wonpil stood. Wonpil, however, still looked unconvinced, his hands limp in Jae’s hold and face scrunched in thought. </p><p> </p><p>“Wonpil, please. You know I would never hurt you, let alone by doing something like that. This is all just a misunderstanding.” The blonde was suddenly near tears himself, the sudden realization that he could have spent these past few lonely months with the one he loved if it wasn’t for that stupid misunderstanding frustrating and saddening him all at once. That thought alone made him realize another thing. He still loved Wonpil. Not even all that time apart and the abrupt manner in which he was dumped could make him stop loving the man he had hoped of one day marrying. This just made the floodgates open and he was now a sobbing mess, his chest heaving up and down as his breathing became more labored. Wonpil removing his hands out of Jae’s grip tore his heart impossibly more, his chest constricting even tighter. Wonpil didn’t want him anymore, at least not when he wasn’t completely inebriated. That ache in Jae’s heart was promptly replaced by shock when the younger man wrapped his lithe arms around Jae’s thin shoulders, encasing him in a warm embrace. </p><p> </p><p>“Jaehyung...I don’t-” He heaved a deep sigh and spoke into Jae’s shoulder. “I don’t know Jae...I just don’t know.” Wonpil sounded just as conflicted as Jae felt. While Jae was hopeful at the idea of reconciliation, he was still pained that Wonpil apparently didn’t trust him. And maybe he was also a tad peeved that he was spoken badly about to others, evidenced by the three musketeers who constantly gave him nasty looks at school. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I understand.” It wasn’t fine. He didn’t understand. </p><p> </p><p>“If that had been the first time then mayb-” Jae cut Wonpil off, more confused than ever before. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Pulling away from Wonpil’s hug, Jae looked deeply into Wonpil’s eyes to see if he was just playing around. The timing for a practical joke seemed odd, though.</p><p> </p><p>“The constant flirting with other people. It was more than just the library incident, that just so happened to be the last straw.” Wonpil seemed as serious as could be. Upon noticing the look of bewilderment on Jae’s frowning face, Wonpil spoke once more. “Don’t tell me you’re that oblivious, Jaehyung. You must notice the way girls and guys look at you, the way they talk to you. It’s always ‘Jae-ya~’ and batted eyelashes.” He emulated the flirtatious advances Jae often received, spite present in his movements. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean, but I’m sure people were just being nice! Even if they were flirting with me, I only had eyes for you, Pillie. I’d never entertain them.” Jae said earnestly, still staring into his ex-lover’s wide eyes with his own teary ones. The intensity of Jae’s stare made Wonpil look away, a loose thread in the fabric of the couch becoming the most interesting thing in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“I stood there for a good five minutes that day in the library before you finally noticed me, and do you know what I saw?” When Wonpil looked back up at Jae, the look in his eyes was intense, but his voice was calm, eerily so, rendering Jae capable of only giving a pitiful shake of his throbbing head as an answer. “So, you want me to believe that you didn’t notice her tits right in your face? She was practically moaning your name each time she spoke!” The slender man was getting angry all over again, Jae’s earlier emotional spiel being thrown out the window as Wonpil began to think about why he was drinking so much tonight in the first place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>henlo ! howd ya like that !??! if u liked it pls feel free to comment n leave kudos n even share with ur friends too !! i hope u have a wonderful day, morning, night, etc wherever u r !!! until next time !! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>